The present invention relates to closure devices, and more particularly to artificial sphincters.
A large number of temporary and permanent ostomy procedures are undertaken by surgeons each year to correct some difficulty in the intestinal tract, such as an obstruction or cancer in the tract. Most commonly, during the procedure the intestine is severed and an end of the intestine is brought through an incision in the abdominal wall. The surgeon then secures the intestine end adjacent the patient's skin, and forms an opening, termed a "stoma", at the juncture of the intestine and skin to permit passage of faecal matter outside the patient's body. In the case of a colostomy procedure, an end of the colon is joined to the skin to form the stoma. In the case of an ileostomy procedure, an end of the ileum is used to form the stoma, resulting in passage of corrosive fluids containing digestive enzymes and acids outside the patient's body.
The ostomy procedure results in loss of faecal continence for the patient, and typically the patient has been required to wear a pouch on the outside of the body in order to collect the faecal matter passing through the stoma. In an attempt to overcome incontinence, many physicians have advised daily irrigation of the intestine by the patient through the stoma. However, the prior irrigation procedures have been very time consuming and inconvenient, and have not alleviated the need for use of stoma bags in many patients, particularly on social occasions. Surgical attempts have also been made to secure continence, such as by formation of a so-called "Kock Pouch," but the procedures have been accompanied by complications. It has also been proposed to achieve continence with various types of closure devices for the stoma.